


Sleepless Texts

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yosuke sighs weakly. It's just..one of those days, huh..?One of those bad days, one of those days where he just feels awful, one of those days where he can clearly hear the tiny whisper of a shadow echo through his head get louder and louder as he lays down in his bed-
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Sleepless Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This,,,was a vent fic because I missed my partner a lot tbh,,,bUT
> 
> Here ya go lol

Yosuke can't move.

He can't bring himself to _try_ and move right now.

The most he has done all day is be on his phone, texting his partner goodnight _(damn..is it really 12 am already?_ ) before he returns to looking at the wall again.

..he hates feeling like this.

Hates feeling like- like he's trash, like he's useless, like he's a fucking disappointment to everyone he ever meets or speaks to o-or has even just _brushed by them-_

Yosuke sighs weakly. It's just..one of those days, huh..?

One of those bad days, one of those days where he just feels awful, one of those days where he can clearly hear the tiny whisper of a shadow echo through his head get louder and louder as he lays down in his bed-

**Useless, pathetic. Do you really think you are some special person in his life?? Come** **_on_ ** **, that's the best joke I've ever heard!! You don't matter, you don't deserve all this sudden happiness that's coming your way, you deserve to rot and die like the** **_disappointment_ ** **you are!~**

Yosuke closes his eyes tightly, plugging his earbuds into his mp3 and putting them in his ears in an attempt to try and drown out his shadows words with his music.

_Be quite already.._

**You aren't special. You're useless and pathetic. You aren't special to him, you are just a burden to him. He'll leave you sooner or later once he realizes how awful of a** **_"partner"_ ** **you are!~**

Yosuke stays silent, closing his eyes and small sobs escaping his lips. He already knows all this, he knows that he's all this so why is he so _lou_ **_d shut up shut uP SHUT-_ **

His phone lights up as it's shown that he got a message. He opens his eyes, grabbing the phone ( _it's...7 am..he forgot to sleep..again.._ ) and looking who texted him.

_🤍Partner🤍_

_ >Good morning, Yosuke. _

Yosuke stares at the screen for a bit, before a small smile manages to get put on his face. Even when Yu's back home, back where he came from, nowhere near Inaba..he still texts him. 

Yosuke feels like he has butterflies in his stomach anytime Yu text him still after Yu confessed. It's..unreal to him.

He lets out a shaky sigh, wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve as he texts Yu back.

_ <Mornin ptnr!! _

_ >Are you doing ok? _

Yosuke pauses his typing, staring at the screen in..almost shock.

..is he ok?

He wants to say yes, he's fine, he doesn't want to worry Yu more than he probably has, but..

_ <..Idk..ms u a lot rn though.. _

He almost instantly regrets sending the text, staring at the small _Yu is typing_ indication. He starts to try and type out a response. _Haha, no I'm fine don't worry about me partner, ignore what I just said-_

Before he could complete his message Yu responds.

_ >I'll be in Inaba in a few days..so..you don't have to worry about missing me for long. We can just hang out or just lay down and cuddle..it'll be ok, I'll be there soon. _

_ >Get some sleep if you haven't fallen asleep yet..I remember you telling me that you haven't been getting that much sleep lately, and you need it..I'll still be here when you wake up. _

_ >I love you. I love you so much, Yosuke. Don't forget that, ok? _

Yosuke blinks slowly. He rereads all three of the messages a second time. A third time. A fourth time.

He stays silent for a bit, before getting a stupidly huge grin on his face and tears back in his eyes. _Someone cares, partner cares, it's not fake love, h-he.._

_ <..Tnx..Ily2 ptnr _

**This isn't going to last, ya know. This isn't a permanent relationship, he'll leave you one day once he remembers how much of a human garbage you are.**

Yosuke grips his phone close to him, shaking his head slightly as he closes his eyes.

"E..even if it won't last..I-I'll try my damndest to try and keep it as long as possible.." He mutters quietly to himself, taking a shaky breath to try and calm himself back down.

Yosuke let's go of the tight grip he had on his phone, placing it back on the counter and gripping a small plush Yu got him at the arcade in Okina last time Yu visited Inaba. ( _"Dude, you don't have to give me this, you won this-" "But I won this for you..so, please take it.."_ )

Yosuke's mind keeps wandering to Yu's last words in the messages he sent, and he can't help but to smile softly, burying his face in the pillow and finally closing his eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief as his body finally allows him to sleep.


End file.
